


Can't I Top For Once, L?

by yagafx



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Yagami Light, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Top L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagafx/pseuds/yagafx
Summary: Light has never topped before, L never lets him. It was no problem for Light at first, but now it started to annoy him. He wants to top too, at least for once.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 27
Kudos: 94





	Can't I Top For Once, L?

It was annoying for Light. He really hated how L never let him top. At first it really wasn't a problem for him, but now it became annoying because whenever they did it, it was always L who topped and Light would just sit on his ass and wait till he is finished. 

He wanted to top too, after all he wanted to have some fun also. So this time when they were gonna do it, Light decided to protest.

Light was now pouting, he crossed his arms across his chest, "Can't I top for once, L?" he said. L didn't bother to turn to him and meet his eyes, he just let out a sigh.

L was a selfish man, about lots of things, and surely this was one of them. Light always enjoyed doing the thing with L and let him do the things because L was really talented and serious when it came to this stuff. Which always surprised Light because he never thought the man would have a special talent about this, nor he would take this that serious. He really doesn't look like the type who would be good at it.

L still wasn't looking at Light, but he finally answered in a flat tone "Why the sudden want, darling?"

Light let out a whimper, "You never let me top. You steal all the fun of it for me and I started to get bored of doing nothing."

L sighed again but now he turned to his side to face Light and said "You know how serious this is Light, do you even have enough skills to top?" in a dramatic way.

Light rolled his eyes at the man's words, "I know you take this really serious, which is stupid, but how talented someone should be to top? Your stupid ego is killing all the fun of this for me." 

He hated how much of a child L can get about things like this. He wasn't pissed off but he was a bit annoyed.

L didn't answer him for a while and just stared at the man, after a minute he answered "Well... If you really want, then go on I guess." He clearly didn't sound happy, but Light didn't care.

Light's eyes widened as he got the answer he wanted, he quickly put a kiss on the man's cheek and said "Thank you! It is going to be perfect, I am going to make it perfect. You are going to love it, don't worry." happily. L smiled at how happy his lover got over something like this.

Just when Light was going to start, L said "Don't put any mushrooms, I hate them." He got behind Light and tied the chef apron around his neck and waist for him.

This time, it was Light who sighed, "I know what you like and don't like already, L." 

L leaned to the counter as he watched Light, "You look cute with the apron, Chef Lawliet. Perhaps I should let you help me more often." 

Light smiled and started to put pepperonis but the moment L saw what he did, he gasped and said "How dare you start with the pepperonis!?" He reached for the pepperoni bowl but Light lifted the bowl before L can even lay his hands on it, "No! I will top it! And I don't care what is 'the right way' to top a damn pizza, L. Now shut up and let me enjoy cooking with you for once." 

L whined, "It is going to look ugly. Perhaps I shouldn't let you help me more often." and leaned at the counter again.

"It is just a damn pizza. It doesn't matter how you top it, in the end the look won't matter." 

When he finished with the pepperonis, he reached for the olive bowl. L waved his hand at Light's word, "It is a bad take on the art of cooking but whatever you say, darling."

After half an hour the pizza was ready, Light got the pizza out of oven and set it down on the counter. He cut two slices and served for both of them. L looked at the pizza, he was a bit unhappy. It didn't look bad but still it looked messy. (Actually it looked pretty normal, but not for L.) Though on the other hand, it really was just a pizza so he started to eat it.

Light took his first bite and made a sound that clearly told L how good it tasted.

"You are a really good cook."

How L got into cooking was a funny story, it was just because of boredom. He always complained about how the criminals were so stupid and boring, that he has no cases to distract his mind anymore. Light suggested that he should try to get some new hobbies and L, for no reason at all, decided on cooking. He tried it out to kill time at first but after some time he ended up mastering it, and because of that L and Light started to do lots of cooking nights. It was actually L doing the things and Light just helping with little things and watching L cooking but, it was still fun for him. He really liked watching L cooking, how serious he gets when he is cooking was fun to watch and no matter what he cooked, the food was always the best.

When they finished their slices, Light started to clean up the dishes. L snuggled to him from behind, put his hands on his hips. When Light felt the hands on his hips and the warm breath on his neck, he tilted his head to side to give the man more space. With the welcoming reaction, L was now sucking the exposed skin.

"Perhaps I should let you top more often, Chef Lawliet."

He rocked his hips back to L and a moan escaped his lips, "Yeah, you should."

One of L's hands found its way to under Light's shirt while he covered the flawless neck with brusies which had Light moan more.

"You can top the pizzas whenever you want from now on, I have other things to top."

Light turned around to face L, "I am happy to hear that." he said while wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr post about people arguing over Bottom Light and Top Light and someone went; "THE ONLY THING LIGHT TOPPED WAS A HOMEMADE PIZZA" 
> 
> It made me laugh so hard that I felt like I need to write something about it. Sadly I can't remember the user, but still the inspiration for this goes to them! :D
> 
> By the way, this is my first time writing something for real and not just imagining it so I might have made mistakes. I am really not good with the story telling stuff. And as a bonus, English is not my mother language so it makes it harder, you know. :") So yeah, sorry if I made stupid mistakes! ahaha
> 
> Anyways, damn! Stan Bottom Light because the bitch really is a power bottom HHHHH


End file.
